Today, applications, for example, software applications, in use by an organization, are often targeted for retirement when a project is executed to enhance or consolidate duplicate functions provided to the organization by multiple applications. Such projects are usually initiated by a line or business within the organization on a reactive or “as-needed” basis. In some cases, projects targeting one or more applications for retirement are focused on initiating a new product and it is determined during the project, as an ancillary issue, that one or more applications may be ready for retirement. In most cases, after the initial identification of applications potentially facing retirement, multiple entities, including both people as well as computing resources, are involved in the final determination regarding retirement of applications. However, such a determination is generally unorganized and can be somewhat haphazard. Hence, methods and systems for improving consistency in determining applications ready for retirement including effective and consistent decision criteria are needed.